Legacy of the Lantern
by daimix
Summary: An undetermined future sends Jordana Gardner (surprisingly not an oc) back in time to where the Green Lanterns of earth are forced to accept their fates, deal with a new member and finally acknowledge some of their lineages going down generations. Jordana has more than a few secrets to keep, but how long will she be able to hide what the future holds?
1. Found and Lost

Legacy of the Lantern   
Chapter 1  
 **Found & Lost**

"JORDANA! YOU HAVE TO GO-" Rond was drowned out by the shower of explosions, a light shooting across the sky and striking the ground with a rumble as he all but helplessly threw the device at his partner who seemed as defeated as he was, but there was one difference. He wouldn't lose her.

 _Not_ this time.

"No," the teen's voice was nearly hesitant amidst the destruction of her life, her home, her family, "I won't leave you!" But she spoke too late, ember hues caught sight of what the man threw and before the younger lantern could even flinch, the heat rose, the battle burst into white as sounds faded behind her.

"I wasn't asking," was the last thing she heard as her eyes met the stars again, the blackness threatening her vision.

* * *

Hal Jordan, the one and only Green Lantern of Earth, Sector 2814. Or at least, he was until the Corps ended up tossing a few more his way. Then he became Hal Jordan, **one** of the Green Lanterns of Earth. One of _four_ actually. He was always sure being a Lantern was a solo job, meant for the brave and disciplined, but **_then_ ** he met Guy Gardner. To say the least, Guy was a character; it was almost as if he lived to annoy the living hell out of the man, always bickering and trying to outmatch him but even so, Hal liked having him around. But, of course, he would never admit it.

Then there was Kyle, the kid who never ceased to surprise anyone, especially with his young age of twenty two, the Corps recruiting one so young was nearly unheard of. He seemed closer to Guy than anyone else, the two hit it off almost immediately. Hal just rolled his eyes at the thought, the duo was always getting into trouble, most likely giving him a few gray hairs much too early. Nevertheless, Hal saw the young man as an important addition to his crew.

And then there was John, everyone respected him and didn't dare question his judgment. The man had more experience in war than all of them combined, it was almost as if he never faltered and Hal could have sworn he had a plan for everything. The three of them might have gone insane if it wasn't for John's presence and for that, he was grateful.

And with all four of them working together, they _just about_ added up to one respectable and responsible lantern.

Hal sighed, breath invisible to the stars that encompassed him as he hovered by. So this was it, his job protecting Earth with his ragtag team of misfit lanterns, they had help from the Justice League too, but the team had a connection that was almost impossible to comprehend. It must have been a lantern thing. Or maybe a family thing? With a sudden shock, the man was dragged from his thoughts, his eyes scraping by something that was definitely out of place.

 _Someone_ definitely out of place.

Memory struck him and he was positive everyone was back on Earth, they had jobs and lives to attend to outside of being a hero, so who was this figure? Why were they out here? And most importantly, why were they not moving? All questions he didn't dare to answer himself as the man shot forward, his vision never dare leaving the figure ahead of him. Every inch closer only brought his mind to more confusion, it was clear that the figure-the girl- had the all too familiar green suit and a mass of red hair, floating aimlessly among her. Another Lantern? And it all became much too real upon final examination, this girl could not be no more than sixteen. Boy, and he thought Kyle was young. Hal released the breath he wasn't entirely aware was being held as a hand wrapped behind her back, another under the crook of her knees, an injury check would have to wait for later, for now he just needed to get back down to Earth.

"Hey, I'm coming down hot, and you better me at my place, asap," the tone in his voice had no argument room, and the other end clearly received that.

"Er, roger?" The lantern muttered in response.

White slits narrowed to the limp teen in his arms, "bring everyone," and he cut out with a final breath.

* * *

It might have been the two and a half days without sleep or the last twenty four hours of running on caffeine alone, but the crisp Autumn air felt a lot tangier than it used to when Kyle stepped out from his flat, he had been in the middle of a new logo design when his teammate had called him out and as much as he would rather not go, he had barely just enough energy and respect to pick his ass up.

Half way across town, Guy Gardner felt himself in a similar situation, there was a list of things he would rather not do and showing up to Hal's apartment at four in the morning was on the top of it. A sigh escaped him as he spotted just about the friendliest sight there could be at this ungodly hour. Kyle Rayner. "HEY! Kyle, hold up there!"

The younger would have smiled if he didn't feel like he had just been ran over by a truck. Twice. Maybe three times. "Waitin'," he managed to muster out.

"Do y'know what's goin' on? Hal sounded like he got his panties in'a twist," Guy scoffed his sneaker along the pavement, his tone almost conveyed worry.

Almost.

"Nope," the P in the word popped as Kyle ran a hand through his hair, a sharp breath shortly following. "But. I guess there's one way to find out, right?" Knuckles tapped the door in front of them, a particularly silent moment following.

"Think it's somethin' big?" Guy raised his fist slightly, a gesture towards the ring hung around his finger.

"We'll see about that, big guy." Another moment passed and not too eagerly, Kyle pressed open the door upon empty command.

Neither men were exactly surprised, the apartment was already occupied.

Carol pacing throughout the living room and John flipping open his much-too-outdated cell phone.

"Someone's late," the women stopped in her tracks, arms folding over one another as she eyed the two over, her expression nearly asking if they knew more about what was happening than she did.

"Late's a hard thing to define at four a.m, y'know." Ever so ungracefully, Kyle threw himself down on the sofa beside John, leaving personal space with a new meaning.

John simply quirked a brow.

"Well, any guesses why Hal wants us all here?" Carol uttered under her breath as Guy fell down on the other end of the sofa. "This isn't exactly...normal."

"Normal's a hard thing to fine with four _superheroes_ in one room," the youngest muttered holding a pillow to his chest.

"Awh, shut yer' trap." He reached behind John, barely reaching Kyle with his current weapon of a pillow as the middle man just sighed, Carol forcing herself to fight a smile from her end of the room. "Your definition of normal is the worst out of all of us, kid. There ain't probably that bad a thing wrong," Guy slid an arm behind his head, a gesture meant to look like some relaxation, even though something in the back of his brain just screamed it wasn't in the least bit normal either.

"I don't know, but he better hurry up," The Sapphire stated, hands moving to push the fold in her skirt. The woman had her suspicions though, true, it wasn't often the whole crew had to meet up like this, but when it did happen...it meant something big. Something she had to be prepared for. "Maybe someone should go out and look for him-" but her statement was cut short, the door swinging open as if on cue.

The tension eased as soon as all four people saw him, but it nearly rose just as quickly as it fell as they saw just what he had in his arms.

A tangle of red hair, nearly as bright as Guys, a nostalgically green outfit and the all over beaten and bruised appearance. Silence loomed over the group as Hal stepped in, his better half quickly moving to shut the door behind him before quickly following in suit herself.

"Hal-" She started, quickly cut off.

"Whaddaya got there-" Again, a sentence met with an impromptu ending as John swiftly got up, ushering Hal to put the girl on the couch.

"What happened?" Was the final question spoken as Hal and John just stared at each other for a passing second.

The pilot lowered the teen to the couch, facing back only to be met with worrying faces and concerned looks. A groan escaped the man as he deactivated his ring, leaving him with his daily jeans and pilot's jacket once more. If he knew what happened, he would have told, but the truth was he didn't. It was supposed to be a normal patrol, nothing out there indicated something happening. The Corps could have assigned a new lantern to Earth, but that seemed unlikely given the amount it already had and that still wouldn't explain why it appeared the girl just dropped out of a war zone. Not to mention, she was just a teenager, why would the Corps-a military unit-pick a child to help fight a war?

"I'm not sure,"

"Explain."

"I was just on patrol and-"

"Off planet?"

"...Yes."

Guy bit his lower lip, his hopes of her being some poor fangirl going down the drain, he would have been worried she was a replacement had not everyone been in the room with him.

"I swear, I'd been out there like half an hour and she just showed up out of nowhere, completely out of it and I didn't see anything down. I couldn't just leave the kid up there like this...so I just brought her back." Once more, his fingers found themselves brushing through brunette locks, gaze drifting back to the being on his sofa. "S' safer here."

"Yeah, but ya forgot one thing, pal. We ain't no sitters or somethin', don't she have some parents you could have taken her too?" Guy reasoned, arms crossing as he leaned his weight against the door frame.

"Yea, sure - totally asked. Not like she's been UNCONSCIOUS this WHOLE time or anything." Hal stepped forward, sneering at the other as everyone else nearly simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Ladies, you're both pretty but let's focus on who's actually important here." Carol knelt down to meet the younger girl on the couch, a hand brushing the bangs from her face. She turned her head to the side, the first movement she had made the whole time. Good. That was progress, some kind of good news.

"Kyle, get me a towel with some water, and hurry up." Green eyes casted forwards at Hal who simply perked up in question, "flyboy and I gotta get out of here by five, hate to agree with Guy, but he's right. We're not sitters. So who ever doesn't have to be out of here in the next hour, is staying here."

A silence followed before Kyle raised his hand. "I'm it."

* * *

 **And thus the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever? That's surprising. Anyways, the chapter is a bit short but I'll try my best to make the future ones longer. I have a lot of plans for this story, so I don't think I'll be cutting it off anytime soon. Jordana is the most OC sounding character ever but she is shockingly not, seriously just google that, it's one heck of a trip. I'm not sure how periodically I'll be updating but I won't take forever between chapters. So, until next time!**


	2. Distant Present

Legacy of the Lantern  
Chapter 3  
 **Distant Present**

And two hours later, Kyle found himself sat criss-cross against the foot of Hal's bed, mindlessly flipping through the T.V channels to occupy himself as his ever-so-quiet-little-friend laid dormant on the opposite end.

* * *

 _Although there were flames and chaos, there was no screaming. Destruction was bliss. The world seemed to be on fire, but yet Jordana couldn't bring herself to worry. Her knees hit the pavement as the doomed to be house shattered itself to the ground. That was her home. Where she had grown up for the five years of her life. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed, but it felt like her voice was lost somewhere in the rumbling. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the ground, the man bore a mask, he was someone from The Legion, but she couldn't help but think that he was the bad guy in that minute because there was no where else she'd rather be than among the sparking flames._

 _A white flash and she was ten, sitting next to her aunt, (and current foster mother) Cary Wren as she knelt in front of two tomb stones, both belonging to her late parents. "You've done good, Jordana. Your parents would be so proud you." The child froze at her aunt's words, hesitating before burying her face into the women, a broken sob shaking her quiet stature. Cary ran a hand through Jordana's orange locks, but nothing could have helped her then._

 _Once more, the world shifted all too quickly and she was thirteen, sitting in her guardian's living room as the women went in search of some 'gift' as she called it. "Jordana," the teen turned at her name, Cary perching herself next to the other on the floor. "I have this for you, it was your mother's when you were little."_

 _She perked herself upright at that, those words would have broken her three years ago, but not anymore, she remained still as the woman opened the small silver box resting in her palm._

 _Brown hues lit up at the sight._

 _A Green Lantern ring?_

 _Her mother was a Lantern?_

 _"Ring's are supposed to return to Oa when it's wearer passes, but this one never did. Meaning that it's holder is here somewhere. The funny thing is...it should have gone by now to find them. But it hasn't. Jordana. I think this ring wants you. But maybe not quite yet. Keep it. Protect it. Because when the time comes, it needs to be ready. For **whoever** it chooses."_

 _It was one year later. She was fourteen and for once, everything seemed to be working out just fine. It was summer's eve. And for once, bliss felt like it was with her again. A gentle wind rattled the beads drawn across her window, she was just about to hit the light switch when it happened._

 _A crash resigned from her bedside table, the silver box shattered to pieces on the floor as the haunting sight of the green ring flickered forward, radiating a gentle glow that showered the room in its light._

 _"Jordana Gardner. You have the ability to overcome great fear-"_

 _Two years later, sixteen, she was in the midst of a fire fight. Starro had overtook the minds of over half of the Green Lantern Corps and with the manpower of over a thousand lanterns, Earth was receiving a dismal day. She didn't know much, she knew Cary was amidst the mind controlled lanterns and she knew Rond was fighting by her side, The Legion was on its way but they weren't quick enough because in a second's decision Rond had grabbed Jordana's wrist, pulling her from middle of the fight, but his tactic was no good. The battle field was never ending and he knew there was only one option. With the controlled lanterns growing in numbers, and Earth's small amount of heroes and allies, there was no way they could win. There was no way they could save themselves. And it was in that moment that he knew the only way to right the present was to fix the past and spare their future._

 _In one action he could possibly save everyone but ruin many lives as well, he picked the Time Cube (his personal intervention) from his pouch and tossed it threw the air at his partner. Sealing both of their fates forever._

 _Jordana was a good kid. She deserved to live._

 _At least there, she had a chance._

 _"JORDANA! YOU HAVE TO GO-"_

* * *

" **NO!** " The teen shot out of bed, quite precisely landing a hard kick to Kyle's chest in the process.

"WOAH! Kid!" He followed suit, shooting out of his spot on the bed as he held his hand out to Jordana as she lowered herself into a battle stance, her ring hand held out back at him. "M' not here to hurt ya, m' buddy brought you back here cause you were out cold."

"Who's your buddy!?" She didn't mean for that to sound as scared as it did. Damn.

"A Green Lantern." A pause. "Just like you," the man raised his hands in defense, head hung downward as he cautiously took a step forward. "And like _me_ too."

One would think that would calm someone down, but the younger seemed as on-edge as before.

"Give me your ring."

"Wha? Listen, kid-"

" _ **NOW.**_ "

"Alright, alright-" with a moment's hesitation, the elder slid off his ring and tossed it at the other, who caught it just upon her own giving out, taking away its uniform only to leave the teen sporting her pajamas. "Nice jimmie jams." Kyle mumbled under his breath before she pushed out past him. "Ay', no need to be so shovey-"

"Get in the bathroom."

"Listen-"

"I don't trust you yet. So, get in the bathroom!"

He really didn't have to listen to her but thinking it best to just comply and not kill the kid before Hal came back, Kyle just obeyed and stepped in before the door was slammed just behind him, the sudden clicking catching him off guard. "What was that-"

"I barricaded the door, so don't even think of...trying anything," momentarily relaxed, Jordana sat herself down on her blockade of a chair, head resting back against the jammed door. "Where am I?"

Kyle, seemingly fed up and slightly amused with the whole ordeal, leaned back against his side of the door, knees buckling ever so slightly. "Central City."

The next question caught him off guard.

"Year?" Her voice nearly quivered upon asking.

"...2016?"

"Sprock."

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Kyle Rayner." A muffled laugh passed through the door, "Green Lantern."

"Who was your friend that brought me here?" At this point, she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it more than anything.

"Hal Jordan."

The distinctive sound of a chair being dragged across the room was heard as Kyle removed himself from the door, it promptly being opened afterwards as he came face to face with the teen questioning him a near minute ago.

"It's you…"

"Yeah, it's me?" Woah, there-"

And even more surprisingly, he then found himself with the girl's arms wrapped around his torso, his arms raised upon being caught off guard. He let it pass for a hot second before pushing the younger away, holding her by the shoulders as his brow lowered in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Jordana. _Jordana Gardner._ "

* * *

 **I've been sick in bed all day so I figured I might as well get another chapter in, even if it's short. So. Here it is, chapter two out of god knows how many. Also, due to the fact that Jordana has no known backstory, I just made one up. Feel free to ask any questions you have. So, Until next time !**


End file.
